Spinal fixation systems may be used in orthopedic surgery to align, stabilize and/or fix a desired relationship between adjacent vertebral bodies. Such systems typically include a spinal fixation element, such as a relatively rigid fixation rod or plate, extending along an axis along which the vertebral bodies are to be positioned and coupled to adjacent vertebrae by attaching the element to various anchoring devices, such as hooks, bolts, wires or screws. The spinal fixation element can have a predetermined contour that has been designed according to the properties of the target implantation site and, once installed, the spinal fixation element holds the vertebrae in a desired spatial relationship, either until desired healing or spinal fusion has occurred, or for some longer period of time.
Spinal fixation elements can be anchored to specific portions of the vertebra. Since each vertebra varies in shape and size, a variety of anchoring devices have been developed to facilitate engagement of a particular portion of the bone. Pedicle screw assemblies, for example, have a shape and size that is configured to engage pedicle bone, which is the strongest part of the vertebrae. Such screws typically include a threaded shank that is adapted to be threaded into a vertebra, and a head portion having a spinal fixation element receiving element, which, in spinal rod applications, is usually in the form of a U-shaped slit formed in the head for receiving the rod. In many pedicle screws, the head is movable and preferably pivotable in all directions, relative to the shaft. The ability to move the head relative to the anchoring portion of the screw facilitates alignment and seating of a rod connecting a plurality of screws
A set-screw, plug, cap or similar type of closure mechanism may be used to lock the rod into the rod-receiving portion of the pedicle screw. In use, the shank portion of each screw is then threaded into a vertebra, and once properly positioned, a fixation rod is seated through the rod-receiving portion of each screw and the rod may be locked in place by tightening a cap or similar type of closure mechanism to securely interconnect each screw and the fixation rod. Other anchoring devices include hooks and other types of bone screws
Placement of pedicle screws in a percutaneous fashion has become desirable for all minimally invasive approaches to the spine. This technique generally relies heavily on a clear understanding of the local anatomy by the surgeon, as well as accurate radiographic guidance technology. Generally, placement is done using a large bore needle or a canulated drill to start an initial hole for screw placement. Pedicle screws are preferably threaded in alignment with the pedicle axis and inserted along a trajectory that is determined prior to insertion of the screws. Misalignment of the pedicle screws during insertion can cause the screw body or its threads to break through the vertebral cortex and be in danger of striking surrounding nerve roots. A variety of undesirable symptoms can easily arise when the screws make contact with nerves after breaking outside the pedicle cortex, including dropped foot, neurological lesions, sensory deficits, or pain.
The placement of pedicle screws and other implants requires a high degree of accuracy and precision to ensure a proper trajectory for the implant. It is preferable that each instrument used in the process be inserted along the same trajectory to ensure proper placement. Known surgical procedures for inserting pedicle screws involve recognizing landmarks along the spinal column for purposes of locating optimal screw hole entry points, approximating screw hole trajectories, and estimating proper screw hole depth. Generally, large amounts of fluoroscopy are required to determine a proper pedicle screw trajectory and to monitor the advancement of a pedicle screws through the vertebra. However, prolonged radiation exposure to a patient and a surgeon is undesirable.
More technologically advanced systems such as the StealthStation™ Treatment Guidance System, the FluoroNav™ Virtual Fluoroscopy System (both available from Medtronic Sofamor Danek), and related systems, seek to overcome the need for surgeons to approximate landmarks, angles, and trajectories, by assisting the surgeons in determining proper tap hole starting points, trajectories, and depths. However, these systems are extremely expensive, require significant training, are cumbersome in operation, are difficult to maintain, and are not cost effective for many hospitals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,080 describes an image-guided surgical navigation system including a tool guide that uses a trackable marker. The surgeon must manually position of the tool guide and maintain the position of the tool guide during surgery through the use of image guidance and computer software. Therefore, the position of the tool guide is subject to human error, fatigue and slippage, and requires continued operation of expensive equipment and prolonged exposure to radiation to maintain.